


pretty things

by grandmas_ghost (nap_princess)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BANGS POTS AND PANS, Celebrity AU, Film star AU, Gen, I wrote this fic for me but y'all can read it if you want, Juvia my Queen, Lisanna my Queen, Modern AU, look at my Queen, nali brotp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_princess/pseuds/grandmas_ghost
Summary: "You don't remember me, do you?" He asks.There's a pause then she says, " ... No,"/She's chasing fortune and fame / And the camera flashes, make it look like a dream– Film star AU, Lisanna-centric





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lucky One](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/387339) by Taylor Swift. 
  * Inspired by [YouTube](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/387350) by Anna Akana. 
  * Inspired by [YouTube](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/387356) by Conan Gray. 
  * Inspired by [Dying in LA](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/390875) by Panic! At the Disco!. 
  * Inspired by [High Hopes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/390878) by Panic! At the Disco!. 
  * Inspired by [Hey Look Ma, I Made It](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/390881) by Panic! At the Disco!. 



** pretty things **

* * *

**prologue**

* * *

 New to town with a made-up name,  
In the angel city, chasing fortune and fame,  
And the camera flashes, make it look like a dream.

– **Taylor Swift** , _The Lucky One_

...

{ Always the bridesmaid, never the bride }

* * *

* * *

She wanted to be a star – those pretty things slapped on the cover of the news front page. Famous, well-liked. Dolled up, having her pictures taken by the paparazzi, walking on the red carpet.

But instead, here she was, Lisanna Stauss, age twenty-two, sitting on her couch, covered in potato chips, letting her TV play _Animal Planet._

Career: Actress.

Status: Unemployed and it **SUCKED**!

After getting continuously rejected, being told her auditions weren't good enough or having to suffer weeks of radio silence, hope just seemed like it was fading. When is she going to finally catch her big break? She's lost count of the number of times she's ended up with minor roles, being an extra, being a back-up and not getting any lines at all.

Lisanna felt so conned. Like Sharpay when Gabriella came along and took the lead role in the school play in _High School Musical_ (and don't act like Gabriella didn't know what she was doing, Gabriella had her smarts and the Scholastic Decathlon, the play was everything to Sharpay!)

Seriously, when was she going to catch her big break?

"When?" Lisanna finds herself saying aloud.

She sighs, staring at kittens on the TV screen.

Maybe deciding to be an actress was a bad move? Maybe it wasn't really her calling after all. Maybe she was just influenced by Mirajane and Elfman. Well, Lisanna supposes she _did_ follow her siblings' footsteps. Mirajane was a high demand model while Elfman was a well-known stuntman; living the good life, being famous and well-liked.

She wanted that too, was it too much to ask?

* * *

"Don't worry." Her blue haired neighbour says to Lisanna, kindness in her voice.

Sweet, sweet Juvia Lockser has invited Lisanna over to her small, cosy apartment. It's for no special occasion. Just some bonding over a cup of tea, freshly baked cupcakes and a moment of peace while classical music plays in the background.

Juvia continues, big bluebell coloured eyes crinkling, "Juvia is sure Lisanna-san will get a role soon."

"Maybe," Lisanna sighs and takes a sip of camomile tea to calm down her nerves.

Juvia knows with this heavy mood no amount of encouragement can lift Lisanna's spirits. So she doesn't reply, instead letting the comforting silence and the sound of violins fall between them.

Lisanna takes out her phone, resisting the urge to look at social media and look at the happy, successful actors and actresses. She fiddles a bit with random apps before ending up just playing with a recently downloaded app.

_Honestly,_ Lisanna thinks to herself. _What am I doing with my life?_

The _My Tamagotchi Forever_ app occupies her attention for a little while. She's so down to the point that she's reverting to her childhood for comfort. Damn, how did twelve year old her used to do this? Taking care of this digital pet is _hard_.

Juvia puts a hand on Lisanna's fiddly hands, noticing the frown on Lisanna's face. The blue haired woman says, "Have faith." Juvia smiles, warm and comforting. "Juvia knows she has faith for Lisanna-san's career so Lisanna-san should have faith too."

Lisanna's corn-flower blue eyes slide to the ground before sliding back up to look at Juvia in the eyes. She fakes a smile. Sometimes acting comes in handy for real-life situations. Lisanna tells Juvia, "Thanks, Ju." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I should post that final updates on that one in-progress story I haven't touched since last year.
> 
> Brain: No, you should write another AU you who you won't update past five chapters.
> 
> Me: But –
> 
> Brain: You. Should. Write. Another. AU.
> 
> Me: Lmao, you right.
> 
> – 21 March 2018


	2. chapter one

** pretty things **

* * *

  **chapter one**

* * *

 You had it figured out since you were in school,  
Everybody loves pretty, everybody loves cool,  
So overnight you look like a sixties' queen.

– **Taylor Swift** , _The Lucky One_

...

Have your dreams, pursue them until your bones ache and your voice creaks

– **Conan Gray**

* * *

Another month goes by. Another collection of disappointments. No call-backs. Apologies ringing from Erza Scarlet, her manager, on the other line of the phone. More tea with Juvia Lockser.

After years of watching others take their marks and directors calling "Action!" while the spotlight shined on someone else, the magic just wasn't there anymore. Lisanna wasn't as starry-eyed.

* * *

The pasta boils on the stove as Lisanna leans against a counter, watching the seconds tick by. It's seven PM. Mirajane and Elfman called Lisanna about an hour ago, saying they wanted to visit her and have dinner together. Which Lisanna was all up for it until Mirajane suggested that it would be hosted at Lisanna's house.

"Why?" Lisanna remembers asking as she had the phone pressed against her ear. She was on loudspeaker on the other line.

"Because it's cheaper than eating out." Mirajane answers then adds, "Also, the paparazzi are kinda on both my tail and Elfman's. We can't really go grocery shopping or eat outside so …"

Lisanna presses her lips together and asks, "What about your personal assistant? Can't she help get food?"

Mirajane explains, "I gave her a couple of days off. Poor dear sprained her ankle after she fell down the stairs." Pretty, loved by the public _and_ kind. Does her sister have any flaws? No wonder everyone can't get enough of Mirajane Strauss.

Lisanna sighs. Ordering take-out was kind of a no-no since she didn't want the public knowing where she lived. Privacy was privacy. And she knows Elfman doesn't have a personal assistant so that only left one option. Lisanna says, now standing in front of her kitchen cabinets, seeing what she could feed her siblings. "Okay, fine, I get it."

"Yes!" Lisanna hears Elfman cheer.

"Also, we might be late because of the jam." Mirajane tells Lisanna.

Lisanna hums, a little irked. This was the downside of being the youngest in the family. Light bullying from her older siblings. Well, it's _not_ exactly bullying but it's basically day-light robbery, mooching dinner from her **and** crashing her house.

Then Mirajane adds just before she ends the call, "But we'll see you around seven – yeah? Maybe? I'm not sure – Oh, by the way, I've got some cakes with me! It was a gift, we can share!"

Lisanna's irritation vanishes just as quickly as it came. It's a skill one learns when having siblings. Sometimes you have to learn to make up in a snap of a finger, the world spins, things happen, cake gets offered. Sometimes having siblings were so annoying (in the best way). Maybe some company might cheer her up from the foul mood she's been in?

"Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks." Lisanna replies, looking at her cabinet. Pasta it is then.

"Thank you too!" Elfman calls.

Mirajane laughs then says, "We love you, Lissy! Bye!"

And now Lisanna's standing over the sink, draining the pasta and putting bolognese sauce into a pan. She hums a random melody, forgetting the lyrics and tune, as she adds pinches of flavour and more ingredients into the pan.

When everything's done, she slumps onto her couch and, again, resists the urge to read about celebrity news. She doesn't want to think about her downhill-ish career.

"I hate this," Lisanna whispers to no one in particular. She stares at the clock, five minutes go by. Then ten. Then fifteen.

She tears her eyes away and groans, then shifts and turns and adjusts herself on the couch. Gosh, why does she even have the TV turned on if she doesn't even watch it half of the time?

Corn-flower blue eyes flit back to the clock on the wall for what seemed like the hundredth time. When will her siblings be here? She's been waiting for ages! Does she have enough time to make her pasta fancy or should she just let it be plain –

Her phone rings before she could finish her train of thoughts.

 _Probably Mira._ Lisanna thinks to herself then picks up the call without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" She answers, not even bothering to fake a cheerful voice. It's been a lazy day. She can afford to sound lazy on the phone.

"Lisanna Strauss?" A voice asks, deep and straight to the point. The person talking sounded like an important man.

"Speaking," Lisanna replies, she lowers the volume of her TV. Honestly, she's not even watching it, it's just background noise.

"Laxus Dreyar." The man introduces himself.

At this, Lisanna bolts up immediately from her laying down position. Her spine was a straight as a ruler as she tried to think of a reply but nothing came to her mind. Actually, she's glad she didn't say anything immediately. She was sure she'd shutter it out or make a fool out of herself.

Laxus Dreyar was a well-known director. Anyone who ends up in his movies instantly become known to the world. Lisanna couldn't believe it! She _couldn't_ believe it! She was talking to **the** Laxus Dreyar! He had picked up his phone and called her all on his own!

Where was Erza Scarlet when Lisanna needed her? Why didn't her redhead manager call her and tell her about this unexpected phone call beforehand? Surely Laxus had to go through some business-y talk with Erza before coming to Lisanna.

 _Unless_ Laxus wanted to make personal calls to the actors and actresses he liked himself to tell them the big news!

No, _no_. Lisanna was assuming too much. She didn't even know _why_ Laxus was calling her. She can't just assume he was calling her because he wanted her to be in one of his movies (although she has auditioned for like six of his films). Maybe he wanted Mirajane's number or to talk to Elfman or, she doesn't know, a cup of sugar?

Lisanna was definitely having an inner freak out moment.

"You auditioned for the role of _Frankie_ , right?" Laxus asks, making Lisanna freak out internally even more.

"Y – Yes," Lisanna mumbles back into the phone. She still remembers putting her heart and soul into that audition tape, she hopes to God she gets this role!

Lisanna swears she could almost picture the director's smile as he says these words, "You got the part."

…

Lisanna's busy celebrating and doing a happy dance when her phone rings again. This time, Lisanna does look at the caller ID, predicting it would be her manager calling her. It's Erza, alright.

"Hi!" Lisanna says, sounding out of breath from all the dancing she's done in the living room.

Erza laughs on the other end. "So I assume you've heard the good news?"

"Yes!" Lisanna squeals, loud like a teenage girl at a boyband concert. "Laxus Dreyar personally called me!"

"Sorry that I got back to you later than Dreyar." Erza apologizes. "They sent me the e-mail while I was out doing groceries. It's a hard task juggling all three bags and typing out a reply."

"No, I understand, it's okay." Lisanna tells the redhead quickly. "I'm actually glad I got to hear it from Mr Dreyar myself."

"I'm glad." Erza says and means it.

"Erza, I – thank –"

A buzzing noise cuts Lisanna's words before she can properly thank her manager. Lisanna hears her buzzer calling her, telling her to let whoever was calling her into her apartment. Probably her siblings.

Lisanna buzzes them in once she gets the confirmation that it is Mirajane and Elfman then tells Erza, "I have to go, Mira-nee and Elfman-nii are over for dinner."

"Understood,"

"But before you go." Lisanna says, just as quickly as before. "I wanted to say … well, thank you. _Thank you_ so much for helping me through all these years."

Erza once again lets out a laugh. "Don't act so coy, kid. I've seen what you can do. You've got talent."

…

When Lisanna opens the front door of her apartment, she lets out another squeal and embraces her siblings. Mirajane and Elfman are both confused but returns the hug anyway. Tonight was a night to celebrate!

* * *

Her heart is thumping madly in her chest and a wide Cheshire cat-like grin decorates her face. She's got sweaty palms and her lines memorized by heart. Lisanna was sure she was about to burst. She was walking into a living, breathing, filming set that she was going properly star in.

The magic was back!

If she could describe the set; it was all green screens, props, bright lights, a conversational camera crew and a busy tech crew double checking all of their work. Lisanna was glad to be here. The set made everything feel real. She couldn't believe she forgot the feeling. It was one of the magical parts of being an actress, seeing everything before it hit the screen.

Not to mention the best part, and she wasn't talking about the free buffet near-by, it was her co-stars walking around. What's better than getting to tell people you chilled with famous stars?

Stars …

 _Well_ , Lisanna considers herself a star too. Kinda. Semi-rising? A girl can dream.

Ugh – she needs to calm down. Maybe some water will help her?

Making a beeline for the buffet table, Lisanna finds her hands shaking as she attempts to pour herself a glass. She curses under her breath, "Damn."

"Hey, you okay there?" A voice asks.

She turns to the person next to her. He was at least a head taller than her. He had eyes as green as a four-leaf clover and muscular tan skin.

"Oh," Lisanna sounded. She doesn't think she's seen someone with hair that pink! It looked like cotton candy.

The person blinks in return, hearing her small gap. "Um," He throws in a toothy grin. "Hiyya."

"Oh, uh –" Lisanna mumbles.

You'd think after all these years being cast and meeting new actors and actresses, she'd get used to speaking to new people.

"Hi!" Lisanna finally greets, her hand flies to her side, waving. Then she moves her hand so that she could offer him a handshake. "I'm Lisanna Strauss."

There's isn't a moment to consider the greeting because his eyes sparkle with amusement.

"I know," Is all he responses with.

Lisanna perks up at this. Oh, was this finally it? The stardom she craved? Has her name finally become famous enough that other stars recognize her just as she recognized them? Just being under Laxus Dreyar's wing for **one day** and she's already reached where she wants to be!

Before she could think about the matter further, her thoughts got caught off guard by his firm hold on her hand.

Corn-flower blue eyes flit to her hand. "Wha –"

Oh! He's accepting her handshake. His hand felt strong.

He says to her, dropping a small bomb that caused her to backtrack on her small celebration, "I know who you are because we've worked together before. Co-stars and all,"

"We …" She trails off. She wants to ask, 'We have?' but that would have been awkward!

And suddenly, Lisanna felt greatly embarrassed. Oh my God, so she had just re-introduced herself to someone she already met AND _worked together_ with?

"... Oh," Lisanna says, adding in a nervous laugh. How many times has she said the word 'oh'? Too much probably. She wants to crawl into a hole. She wants him to stop shaking her hand and run away.

"You were really great when we filmed together." He praises, finally letting go of her hand. "I kind of expected to see your name pop up sooner but you just … went under the radar for a bit."

"Yeah …" Lisanna trails off. Doesn't get her wrong, she was flattered he was telling her all these nice things but she didn't really have an explanation on why no one casted her as a starring role. "It just … happened?"

"I guess," He bounces back to his cheerful mood, "Anyways, it's nice to see you finally landed a role in …" He pauses, tilting his head to look at the surrounding. "Is the director Laxus Dreyar?"

"Yup," She answers, popping the 'P'.

"That's awesome! You'll make it big in his film!"

"Thank you, I'll try my best." Lisanna answers, though, her words are timid. She can't put a finger on where this guy was from. So he says they've acted together? When? Where? Which set?

"You don't remember me, do you?" He asks, noticing her hold back in the conversation.

Lisanna is hesitant at first. Then she finally shakes her head. "... No. Sorry."

He lets out a good-natured laugh. "It's okay if you don't." He says, continuing to smile at her then points to a part of the building. "I'm in the set next door, we're shooting our own thing."

"Ah," She replies. So they're not in the same movie. She points to her own section. "And I'm over there."

He nods in return, probably not knowing what else to say.

Lisanna thinks he's probably gonna leave any minute now –

"Anyways, I should go." – Right on cue! – "It was nice meeting you again." He tells her warmly.

'Again'. The word strikes an unpleasant feeling in Lisanna's stomach. A knot of some sorts. She answers, unconvincingly, "... Yeah,"

He grabs a plate, piles up several sugary snacks then gives her a quick good-bye salute. "See ya!"

Lisanna waves back, but her heart's not into it. She's too busy trying to remember his face before he goes off. She knows he's not going to disappear – poof, poof – but she doesn't know what movie he's acting in. It could wrap up by tomorrow for all she knows!

* * *

"Enjoy your day on set?" Erza asks as soon as Lisanna gets into the passenger side of the car.

Lisanna clicks on her seatbelt before turning to her manager. She smiles, wide, corn-flower blue eyes sparkling, "It was great. I got to meet a lot of nice people."

"That's great! Tell me all about it." Erza says like a proud mother.

Lisanna lets a laugh slip from her mouth before launching into her stories of her day.

…

The car ride is filled with songs from the radio and banter about the day until Lisanna can't help but ask. "Hey, Erza?" Lisanna voices.

"Yeah?"

"You know famous people, right?" Lisanna asks, hands intertwining with each other.

"Somewhat." Erza answers, turning a corner. The charm on her rearview mirror sways at the motion of the car and the happy flower-sunlight collector thing that everyone puts on their dashboard bobs along to the seconds that pass. Erza asks this time, "Why?"

"I wanted to ask you …" Lisanna trails off, lacing and unlacing her fingers as she speaks. "I wanted to know if you know this one guy. Uh – pink hair, green eyes, tan skin? He said we used to work together but I don't recall how we met or when or where. I want to know which film we starred in together."

"Hmm?" Erza hums, tapping on the steering wheel in thought. Her brown eyes search the street before glancing at the red light. She asks Lisanna, "Maybe? You're not being descriptive enough. If you could just tell me his name then I might help you on that."

At this, Lisanna freezes.

"You did get his name, right?" Erza asks, raising a brow.

"… No." Lisanna answers. She realizes she never found out his name. She thought she could just recover from her embarrassing fall today and go up to him tomorrow with snappy fingers and say 'Oh, hey, I remember you now! You're so-and-so! Sorry I didn't recognize you!' but now –

Now …

How on earth is she supposed to face him the next time they meet?

* * *

Lisanna knows she should be practicing her lines at this very moment, her script _is_ sitting in her hands, but her mind keeps wondering back to that pink haired guy.

Who was this dude? How could he have remembered her when she didn't remember him? She's been stuck as the boring background character since practically _forever_! Honestly, _why_ did he remember her?

She's been acting since she was ten years old. She's met too many people, how was she supposed to remember which movie pink haired guy was from?

But the fact that he remembered her just made her feel even more guilty. He had memorable parts about him, it would be impossible that she could forget about someone with pink hair! The only co-star she knows who has pink hair is Meredy.

Lisanna glances down at her lines, words blur together.

An irritated sound escapes from her lips. She tells herself, "Put yourself together, Strauss!" Then stares hard at the page.

She attempts to read her lines again … but the words. aren't. sticking! She highlights it just to make it stand out, writing notes on the side. This goes on for a while as she paces her apartment, switching between the pencil and the highlighter.

Ten minutes go by; Lisanna's phone beeps in the background, a notification or her _Tamagotchi_ or whatever. She hears the faint sound of happiness bubbling from Juvia's apartment through the walls, a guest must be entertaining the blue haired woman. Lisanna wished she was that happy as her blue eyes starts straining from all the force.

It's no use, she **can't** concentrate.

Ugh, curiosity was eating her up alive. Just who on earth was this guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Driven for my love for Lisanna. Wrote about her for years but never made her the main star until now.
> 
> – 22 March 2018


	3. chapter two

** pretty things **

* * *

  **chapter two**

* * *

 Another name goes up in lights, like diamonds in the sky

– **Taylor Swift** , _The Lucky One_

* * *

A good week has passed since Lisanna had walked into set with her head help high, stars placed back in her eyes and motivation lighting a fire in her soul.

Lisanna's been busy. _Hella_ busy. To the point that all she could think about was her lines, her skill and impressing the camera. That and the fact that she's pretty sure she's never been _this_ exhausted in her entire life. To the point where she feels that it was lights out as soon as her head hits the pillow, falling into a deep slumber like a coma patient. Now she sees why Laxus Dreyar was a great director, not only does he push _himself_ to the best, he also pushes _his crew_ to the best. And that came at a cost; all high demands and a bazillion retakes for **the perfect shot**.

From time to time when Lisanna wasn't hanging out with her co-star Meredy, she'd see pink haired guy floating around the buffet. Doing those rare times, Lisanna would find herself thinking about his identity. Sometimes they wave at each other or nod their heads from across the room.

It doesn't help much because it just ignites the curiosity flame in her. She's tried _Googling_ him and everything but she's gotten no results. Nothing. Zip. Just air! The last resort to finding out who he is is by watching the film's she's has acted in. But that's **a last resort** for a reason because cringe. Watching yourself on the screen _on purpose_? No thanks. She never even liked taking selfies of herself.

"Wanna grab some doughnuts?" Meredy asks, nudging Lisanna in the side playfully. "I heard they have _Crispy Crème_ , o-la-la!" She shimmies her shoulders for effect.

Lisanna only lets out a snort in reply. "Yeah, sure, if they haven't run out. We're sharing the buffet table with hundreds of people, there are three other in-progress movies here."

"I know but we could be the lucky ones!" Meredy answers and Lisanna seriously doubted that. Then Meredy declares, "Race you!" and takes off. How on earth is this girl running in _freaking_ heels and a Goddamn swishy cape that's practically a tripping hazard?

Lisanna shouts, "No, I'm too old for that!"

"Not according to Taylor Swift!" – Aw man, she was referring to that 22 song, now Lisanna _has_ to run!

By the time Lisanna catches up to Meredy, she's panting but gets her attention immediately taken away. And she wasn't talking about the doughnuts!

"That's wild!" A voice says, loud and cheerful.

It was pink haired guy! He was distracting her! Well, his loud laugh was what caused a few heads to turn (not just hers) but, you know.

Lisanna watches as pink haired guy banters with – no way, Gray Fullbuster AND Lucy Heartfilia! Talk about killing two birds with one stone. Pink hair guy had **two** famous friends? _Man_ , Lisanna doesn't think she can even manage Meredy alone.

Gray Fullbuster – cool, stoic, a dry-ish sense of humour that fans eat up. Everyone's marry choice in Kill-Fuck-Marry. He became well-known to the celebrity world after acting in a book-adaptation movie. Apparently, he was good in that movie. Like, _damn_ good. His acting made a lot of people cry (that and the fact that his on-screen love interested was dying in his arms but, hey, it's the thought that counts).

Meanwhile, Lucy Heartfilia was basically the _It Girl_. Super nice, passionate, bubbly with shiny blonde hair and large brown doe eyes. Who wouldn't want to be friends with her? Heck, _Lisanna_ wanted to be friends with her and she was kind of jealous Gray and pink hair guy got to hang out with Lucy.

Although, it was probably not a smart move to hang out with Lucy due to the fact that she's been prey to the paparazzi for the longest time now. There was even a rumour going on around about her and an idol named Loke. (He sings, dances and acts! Like, what's up with that? Is the man perfect?) Apparently, Loke was pursuing Lucy or something? But that's only a rumour Lisanna heard. And in the celebrity world, rumours can't be trusted because, sometimes, rumours and gossip are **nothing but** rumours and gossip.

But, anyways, pink haired guy is having the time of his life with two of the major stars loved by the world? What's his secret? A winning smile? Puns? Good conversation skills? Now Lisanna **has** to know who this guy is!

* * *

You don't need to tell her, she knows, okay? Lisanna knows she looks like a madman right now; sitting in the dark on her couch with nothing but her laptop light illuminating the room and snacks littered everywhere. But she just. has. to. know! She had to know cotton head-strong handshake man's name!

The only problem was: she could not recognize him for the life of her. Not. at. all.

After twelve years of being on screen, nine movies (being cast only once as a major role and the rest minor) and 'guest' staring in four series, it was kind of hard to pinpoint when and where things happened.

There's no way she going to look through all of the films she's been in. Lisanna **never** liked watching herself on screen. It felt weird and more than a little cringe-y. She'll admit that the first movie that she acted in wasn't her best. But hey, she was a ten!

There's got to be a way around this, right? (Besides just walking up to the guy and asking him directly because that's too simple and anti-climatic)

Lisanna scrolls through her _Wikipedia_ page, looking at the list of films and shows she's been. Does she really want to watch ALL the movies and shows she's been in? All by herself? That just seemed horribly narcissistic. I mean, sure, she went to the premier when the movies showed, she remembered that much. But it was mostly always her concentrating on the **plot** of the film, not **herself**!

Pink haired guy said they worked together but that could mean _anything!_ He could have been a background character for all she knew. A damn distracting one with his cotton candy hair but a background character nonetheless.

Is she honestly going to binge watch herself? If not, watch one movie a day if she isn't horribly exhausted by the end of a shoot? Ugh, decisions, decisions, all of them terrible.

Lisanna suppresses the urge to sigh. It was now or never, she guesses. She already looks mad enough. Where should she start?

* * *

The familiar sound of the buzzer jolts Lisanna awake.

"… I'm … up …" Lisanna answers in a hoarse cracked voice, squinty at the flood of sunlight streaming into her living room. Oh, she had fallen asleep on the couch. Ack, her neck hurt!

The buzzer calls for her again.

Lisanna groggily logs into her laptop, ignoring the frozen credits because those names were useless to her! She looks at the small corner on the right of her laptop screen, the time said it was twelve PM.

Lisanna then drags herself off her sofa and peeks at the contraption that lets her see who wants to be buzzed in. She sees Mirajane. Wait … Her brain isn't processing things right just yet.

Why was her big sister here …?

Oh, _right_ , they were supposed to have a picnic brunch on the roof of the apartment.

Then Lisanna notices Mirajane with her arms crossed and a high heeled foot tapping on the ground impatiently. Mirajane sometimes have these moments where she's so busy that anything that delays her gets to her. Like the need to buzz her in, for example. Because according to Mirajane, despite the fact that she knows that's how apartments work, she said, after all the times she'd popped by and visit, the security guards _should_ have been used to seeing her and just let her into her baby sister's apartment without the need to push the buzzer thing.

She buzzes Mirajane in then quickly runs around to get ready. She needs to comb her hair, wash her face and brush her teeth pronto then pretends she hasn't been acting like a derange thirteen year old trying to know everything about some pink haired guy who talked to her once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – 22 March 2018


	4. chapter three

** pretty things **

* * *

  **chapter three**

* * *

 Now it's big black cars, and Riviera views,  
And your lover in the foyer doesn't even know you,  
And your secrets end up splashed on the news front page.

– **Taylor Swift** , _The Lucky One_

* * *

Lisanna had sat through one movie of herself before trying to find an alternative. Which was basically looking at the cast list of the movies she was in. But since _Google_ and _IMDb_ only go oh-so far, Lisanna gave up after the fourth look-up.

After that, it was back to watching the films and guest appearances she had been in.

In her mind, the best way to go through this list was to do it in descending order. From the latest movie Lisanna had been to the oldest. It made more sense because there was no way this pink haired dude remembered her from so many years ago.

It's not like she got cast a role every year. The huge time gaps were just to weird and uneven for anyone to remember her right. The time skips were mostly due to school or because there just wasn't any roles that fit her liking or the fact that no one called her back after her auditions.

Honestly, Lisanna thought she had flopped after acting in the first movie because of the radio silence she had received when she was in elementary. But then she sprung up again after that one magic moment in middle school where she had three roles within the same year. She considered that to be her luckiest times but, after that, there wasn't much. High school casting was just meh, she only appeared in guest staring shows. Lisanna only started nabbing more (bigger-ish) roles after she turned eighteen and graduated school.

It took her weeks – _weeks_ – to narrow down her list. And when she finally had the answer within her grap, she felt ike it was the last thing she wanted to do. Because –

 _Oh no_ , it just left one movie left! The one she had been avoiding the most! It was clear that **this** movie could be where the answer lies but damn, did she not want to watch it.

Lisanna gulps, glaring at the last remaining selection she had to push through; the first movie she was in.

* * *

Pink haired guy was in this movie, alright.

He, or she guesses, both him and child-Lisanna shows up not even five minutes into the movie.

They looked like toddlers on screen. What did they know about acting? Pink haired guy had like half his teeth missing, his pronunciation was a little off and her hair! **Her** **hair**!

Oh God, how could her mother let her walk around like that with such a haircut? Much less get filmed with it? A bowl haircut? She looked like _Rock Lee_ from freaking _Naruto_! Now Lisanna knows why nobody hired her as the main lead for  so long. It was the haircut! Anyone who say her on the scene with that had to have had been cursed! A cursed image!

It embarrassed Lisanna greatly. But, between the flustered feeling, an overwhelming sensation took over her. She did it! She found _Waldo_! Lisanna found him! _She fucking_ found him after four weeks of racking her brain and sacrificing sleep to watch movies she had no interest in!

Natsu Etherious Dragneel.

Which isn't a name she expected him to possess, it was kinda weird. Summer-middle name that is basically made up-Dragon? She knows it's far from the names Jamie Oliver named his kids but _still._

A smile stretches on her face, Lisanna couldn't wait to confront him the next time she saw him.

* * *

"Natsu,"

"Yes?" Natsu answers, turning from the buffet table. Lisanna was sure this was his favourite place on set. Look at him, with two plates pilled up with cookies and doughnuts and brownies!

"We starred together in _Pretty Things_ twelve years ago." Lisanna says, trying to hold back the buzzing energy running through her. She doesn't know if she wants to point a finger in his face and laugh 'Ha, I found you!' or tear his hair out for making her go on this wild-goose-chase that she had assigned to herself.

"So you finally remembered me?" He asks, a big toothy grin on his face.

"Yes,"

"Look a while."

 _Yeah,_ four fucking weeks which was basically a God damn month or an entirety if you were in Lisanna's shoes.

"So," Lisanna says, eyebrows knitted, cutting to the chase. She had questions to ask, "You only acted in _Pretty Things_ and nothing else?" – Yes, she did look him up on _Google_. She _had_ to! And yes, _Google_ had told her everything bus she wanted to double-check.

Natsu nods. "Yeah, my parents only allowed me to act way back when we were kids because I wanted that to be my birthday gift. Then I just concentrated on my studies, went to university, graduated about a year ago. I did a bunch of auditions and got this role."

Wait – so _this_ guy – this snack hoarder right here is telling her, he acted in one movie, didn't pick up anything new for over a decade which is basically disappearing off the face of the celebrity world then magically got one of the lead roles in a series? Seriously?!

She stares at him.

Lisanna couldn't believe it! She couldn't – Her brain's just –

"We should catch up sometime," Natsu says out of the blue like she wasn't giving him the craziest stare.

"What?" Lisanna squawks.

"We should catch up." Natsu repeats himself, there is determination in his voice. Like he was the type of guy who _Facebook_ messages old elementary friends then chats them up at a reunion like there wasn't a decade of separation.

 **This man** , Lisanna swears!

He continues, "I mean," He laughs and scratches the back of his head. "What are the odds that we'd end up on the same shooting spot? I know we're not shooting the same movie or series or whatever but the odds are so slim!"

She asks him, very much confused, "So … like coffee?"

"Yeah! You pick the place and I'll pay."

Lisanna pulls back a little. No, he can't do that! He can't turn her lame attempt of an interrogation into some casual talk! Judging by the conversation, Natsu probably knew she spend weeks thinking about where and how they had met. He can't just … be super nice and friendly and offer to pay for her coffee like that!

She gaps at him, not knowing what to say. She raises a finger which either meant she wanted a second to collect her thoughts or she was about to say a whole lot.

However, that never came because her phone just started rattling in her pocket, buzzing hard enough to cause a mini-earthquake.

What on earth?

"You should probably answer that." Natsu says, gesturing to Lisanna's phone. "It sounds urgent."

And honestly, it did. Lisanna's never heard her phone blow up so fast in her entire life. Not even when she was in high school and surrounded with constant drama and boy problems.

Lisanna nods her head and whips her phone out.

Her blue eyes take everything in. Apparently … people, a bunch of strangers, were Twitting her? That _never_ happened, what? Her small pool of fans was practically non-existent. Who are all these people trying to talk to her, linking her to the same article?

She unlocks her phone quickly and clicks on the link. Big, bold words catch her corn-flower blue eyes. She started reading news headline.

 

 **IS ACTRESS LYANNA STRAUS** –

 

 _Lyanna?_ **Really?** They couldn't even spell her name right? Not even her last name? She knows she's practically invisible compared to her siblings but _come on_!

 

 **IS ACTRESS LYANNA STRAUS AND ACTOR GRAY FULLBUSTER HAVING A SECRET** **RENDEZVOUS RELATIONSHIP?! FULLBUSTER WAS SPOTTED LEAVING THE MADISON SQUARE APARTMENT CENTER ON** –

 

Lisanna swears she could haven't chocked on air at that moment. Her brain immediately stops working after reading the first sentence. Wait – what is going on?

"What the heck?" Lisanna curses aloud, bringing her phone closer to her face.

This **can't** be happening! She specifically never talked to Lucy Heartfilia just so she could stay out of the rumour-zone and now all these Gray fans (possibly because who else is gonna ambush her with all these Tweets?) are assuming stuff and crying over a fallen husbando. All this time, she could have hanged out with Lucy and tell her how pretty her blonde hair is –

She feels someone shift next to her.

"Is something wrong?" A voice asks.

Oh.

_Oh._

That's right! Natsu was still standing next to her.

"Um," Lisanna says, looking at him dumbly. She holds her phone in a manner like someone had just unexpectedly shoved a baby in her arms and told her to hold it. Angling her screen to his way, Lisanna shows Natsu the Twitted page.

Natsu tilts his head next to her. His clover-green eyes skim through the words before he raises a pink brow, "I didn't know you were dating Gray."

Neither did she. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I'm so stressed that I just noticed that I'm 10 days late for my period. I'm dying, you guys. And knowing what kind of person I am, I will definitely come back to drag people I hate to hell with me.
> 
> I know I should rest but I'm a workaholic and I have three essays to write. Writing fanfic while listening to Panic! At the Disco is like my me-time so I'm technically resting (?) Just kidding, my arms want to fall off its sockets. I'm gonna be _Violet Evergarden_ the next time I post or some shit.
> 
> I really want to reach chapter four because that's as far as I've written then post that Bixanna fic and disappear to study for my exam. Also, I've never had a _Twitter_ and have no idea how it works.
> 
> – 24 March 2018


	5. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I don't know where to go from this. Anyway, bye!
> 
> – 24 March 2018

** pretty things **

* * *

  **chapter four**

* * *

 And they tell you that you're lucky,  
But you're so confused,  
Cause you don't feel pretty, you just feel used.

– **Taylor Swift** , _The Lucky One_

* * *

Natsu's green eyes squint at her screen, there are two separate pictures of Gray and Lisanna photoshopped together with hearts and question marks. "I didn't know you were dating Gray."

She. fucking. wasn't!

Lisanna's face turns red and she sputters at him, "B – Because I'm not!"

His eyebrows knit together. "Then …?"

Does Natsu _really_ not know anything about the media and celebrity gossip? Oh, wait. _Right_ , he was technically still a newbie.

Lisanna runs her hands through her pale shoulder-length hair. "I … I honestly don't know how they came to an assumption that I'm dating Gray Fullbuster. I've never talked to him once." She looks at Natsu in the eye. "I'm pretty sure you've had more interaction with Gray than me."

Natsu hums in reply, trying to wrap his head around the news.

"I don't understand." Lisanna says. "My apartment has those buzzers things to buzz guests in and I've never let Gray into my apartment. What logic is there to sprout gossip between Gray and I? I know I don't live in a fancy smancy area but residents in the area know guests can't just randomly walk in. It's not like – boom – they walk into the building and suddenly they're in like some hacker. It's strictly on the resident to let their guests in. The security guards don't even let my siblings go up the elevator."

"Sounds fishy, alright." Natsu says, putting his thinking cap on.

Lisanna starts rambling, "I just don't get it. I mean, maybe Gray was caught wandering around the area or whatever but I don't see how the paparazzi could have connected me and him –"

Suddenly, Lisanna's phone starts buzzing again, causing both her and Natsu to become startled. Lisanna's so on edge by the rumour that she swears she almost dropped her phone. She may be a 'celebrity star' but she's not exactly rich to pay for a nonsense cracked screen.

It wasn't more Tweets that cause Lisanna's phone to vibrate, though. It was an incoming call. The caller ID read **MANAGER ERZA SCARLET**.

"I have to take this," Lisanna says, her eyes now big. She doesn't know what Erza's going to say. Lisanna would either get scolded or comforted by the redhead depending on how Erza read into the situation.

"Yeah, sure," Natsu says. He tips his chin and gestures to the buffet, telling her he'd be over there if she needed him. If his hands weren't full with two plates of snacks, he probably would have pointed to the table.

Lisanna quickly hurries to a corner and answers the call. "Hello?" She says with one hand covering over her mouth slightly.

"Are you dating Gray Fullbuster, yes or no?" Is the first question that pops out of Erza's mouth.

"No," Lisanna says, she shakes her head for good measurement then remembers Erza can't see her action because she's on the phone. She repeats herself, "No. I've never even talked to the guy."

There's a pause.

"Erza?" Lisanna asks. The silence is enough to make her want to hold her breath.

Then Erza sighs. "Then we're in a messy situation. We don't know the source of this crazy assumption."

Lisanna swallows the lump in her throat. Oh God, what should she do? Bust out a ratty of cap, big old sunglasses and flip off cameras that came within a fifty foot radius to her?

"Don't panic." Erza says as if she had read Lisanna's panicked mind. "Since the paparazzi hasn't caught wind that you're in Laxus's latest film, the set probably isn't crowded with crazy fangirls or cameras out for blood."

Lisanna mutters a low "Alright" in response. She tries to ignore the growing Tweets rattling her phone and clogging her notifications.

"I'll pick you up like normal and make everything okay, okay?" Erza tells Lisanna.

It was only a few more hours to endure on set before Lisanna could retreat to the safety of her apartment. But, man, are those hours going to seem long.

"Okay." Lisanna replies, feeling the air stolen from her lungs. "Thank you so much."

Erza answers, trying to not sound pissed at the ridiculous gossip that has fallen upon Lisanna, "Don't worry, kid, I got your back. I'll fight those bitches myself if they hurt you."

This statement makes Lisanna both smile and shudder in fear. Erza Scarlet is not a person to be messed with. Especially if it involved her friends.

* * *

 She had her hair bunched up into two twin pigtails by the time she had exited the elevator. Lisanna had been so nervous to the point that she had played with her short hair the whole car ride home. Erza had assured Lisanna about twelve times that she was going to handle everything and get things under control but Lisanna was sure even a person like Erza wasn't superhuman.

"Lisanna-san!" Juvia Lockser's familiar voice rings out before Lisanna could even unlock her front door. The blue haired woman had her head poking out of her own door, finger interlaced.

"Juvia?" Lisanna asks, suddenly face to face with her.

To be honest, Lisanna was glad Juvia had given her a heads up before approaching her because Lisanna was so paranoid that Lisanna was sure she would have probably key-ed someone in the gut if they had approached her suddenly.

"Juvia is sorry! She heard the news about Lisanna-san!" Juvia says, embracing Lisanna.

"Oh, uh – " Lisanna mumbles.

Lisanna doesn't hug Juvia back, too shocked by the sudden embrace. Though Lisanna is moved that Juvia was worried about her. This sweet angel.

"It's … no big deal." Lisanna says, not knowing what to say.

She doesn't want to give Juvia a heavy heart. Juvia who had surprised Lisanna by baking her a celebratory chocolate cake for finally ending the struggle and landing a major role. Lisanna doesn't know how Juvia does it. She remembered not even finding the strength to make herself lunch tha day and then there Juvia Lockser was, baking Lisanna a cake from scratch. This blue haired woman is a gift to the world and no one can convince Lisanna otherwise.

Lisanna was glad Juvia was comforting her in some way. Rumours are never welcomed and hurt like hell.

"Juvia is so sorry!" Juvia repeats, holding her friend close.

"You don't have to be sorry, Juvia."

"Yes Juvia does!" Juvia wails. "The news, Lisanna-san! The _news_!"

Juvia's bluebell eyes stare into Lisanna's corn-flower blue eyes, worrying Lisanna. By the way Juvia had said it, her words seemed a tad more emotional and personal. Juvia was acting like Lisanna had just had her kitten shot. Lisanna swore she just put down her phone less than a minute ago. Did the paparazzi spread another lie about her so quickly? What rumour was it now? That she was dead in a ditch somewhere?

"It's just fake news about me and Gray Fullbuster." Lisanna says, trying to ease Juvia.

Juvia's face falls. "But – But Lisanna-san's scandal with Gray-sama!"

"Oh, Ju –"

Wait, Gray-sama?! Did Lisanna hear that right?!

"The truth is," Juvia starts suddenly like she was ready to give a long explanation, gripping onto Lisanna's shoulder. Juvia looked like she wanted to cry. "Gray-sama and Juvia are –"

Wait!

_Wait!_

Back up the truck up!

Beep, BEEP, **BEEP**!

This can't be what Lisanna thinks. Juvia and Gray … had a thing going on?!

Lisanna manages to squeeze out, "Dating?"

"– engaged." Juvia says, her voice now dipped into a whisper like she was aware there might be people snooping on them.

 **Engaged?!** Lisanna's head screams.

Have the paparazzi slipped that low in their investigation skills? Gray has been so big star for YEARS! How could they have missed that? Heck, how could Lisanna _herself_ miss that? She lives right next to Juvia!

Well, Lisanna has heard voices coming from Juvia's apartment. Mostly male but Lisanna had always assumed it was just from Juvia's best friend, Gajeel Redfox, so it was reasonable it never crossed Lisanna's mind that Juvia would be dating some celebrity!

But that made sense, why the paparazzi suspected Gray was dating Lisanna or whatever, because Juvia was buzzing him into her apartment. The paparazzi probably got info on which floor he headed to on a regular, dug up some stuff about the residents there then made an assumption that Lisanna was the person Gray was seeing due to their stardom connection.

"Juvia will clear up the misunderstanding immediately!" Juvia says, whipping her tears before it spilled. "Juvia will tell the paparazzi and get Lisanna-san off the hook! Juvia doesn't care if they stick their noses up Juvia's business!"

"What? No, don't!" Lisanna says, shaking her head. "That's mad!"

Lisanna knows what happens when the paparazzi and social media meddle with a non-celebrity's life. They get bombarded with hate and snoopers and other bullshit. This is probably why Gray and Juvia kept their relationship all hush-hush, because they knew what would happen.

"Don't give up your private life. I couldn't bear it if you took the fall for me." Lisanna says.

"But Juvia can't let Lisanna-san take the fall for Gray-sama and Juvia too! She feels awfully guilty. Lisanna-san just got her big break and Juvia's gone and messed it up!" Juvia wails again.

Lisanna racks her brain. "Don't leap before you look. I'll …" Lisanna looks at her apartment, door still clocked. "Come inside, Juvia. I'll call my manager and we'll figure it out."

Juvia hesitates, bluebell eyes looking at Lisanna's apartment like it was a bear trap ready to snag her. "Juvia shouldn't. She doesn't want to damage Lisanna's reputation any more."

Lisanna pleads, "Come on, Juvia, you're my neighbour. It's nothing. I would don't want you losing sleep over this. Let's talk this out, yeah? I'll get Erza on the phone, put her on loudspeaker. We'll … We'll drink tea while we talk? We'll sort it out."

Juvia stays quiet for a moment. She's still looking reluctant as she holds herself.

Then Juvia finally asks, a worried furrowed brow on her face, "But what if we can't sort it out?"

Lisanna's mouth curls into a frown, feeling overwhelmed. Suddenly, she's the one keeping quiet. She doesn't have an answer to that. She prays that Erza can help solve this issue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I don't know where to go from this. Anyway, bye!
> 
> – 24 March 2018


	6. chapter five

** pretty things **

* * *

**chapter five**

* * *

 

Mama said, don't give up, it's a little complicated,  
All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting

–  **Panic! at the Disco** ,  _High Hopes_

...

And nobody owes you now, when you're dying in LA

–  **Panic! at the Disco** ,  _Dying in LA_

...

In the garden of evil, I'm gonna be the greatest,  
In a golden cathedral, I'll be praying for the faithless,  
And if you lose, boo-hoo.

–  **Panic! at the Disco** ,  _Hey Ma, look I made it_

* * *

She's been listening to three songs by _Panic! At the disco_ on repeat for the past several hours. Specifically – _High Hopes, Dying in LA and Hey Ma, look I made it_.

Lisanna Strauss can’t believe she had built her career for who knows how long just for it to come crashing down immediately after she had some sort of opportunity. As little as a month’s time (at best), it was _ridiculous._

She sighs aloud and blinks angrily at the darkness of her ceiling.

Maybe this was better. Maybe it was good that her career died early before it could escalate into something … _something horrendous_ like some of those gone-wrong  _Disney_  stars, yeah? Lisanna knows damn well she doesn't want to be sucked into drama like … _Miley Cyrus_  with the wrecking ball or _Selena Gomez_  with _Justin Bieber_ … or whoever. She knew she didn’t want the big spotlight, she just wants to be recognized as an actress. She just wants to end up like _Emily Olsen_ , still golden.

Yeah …

 _Yeah_ , maybe this was better? Who knows what could have happened if she stuck around for a long time? Maybe she would have ended up like Muppet _Brendon Urie_ , involved with bad managers and drugs and thorny people.

“Lisanna-san?” Juvia Lockser’s voice calls down the hallway, just hovering outside Lisanna’s bedroom door.

Lisanna groans and slams her laptop close. Why did Elfman have to leave his spare key with Juvia? It wasn’t like Lisanna needed checking up. It wasn’t like she was going to disappear (though she wishes she has the ability to).

“Lisanna’s not here right now.” Lisanna answers.

“Juvia tried calling you but you didn’t answer.” Juvia says, sounding sad for her friend.

“Yeah, it’s dead. My _Twitter_ blew up and drained all my battery. I didn’t bother charging it.” Lisanna replies, what was the point when everyone was just calling her a bitch for existing? Like, dafuq? She didn’t even do anything to them. She’s never even met them.

“Aw, honey, Juvia’s sorry.” Juvia says in a small cooing voice.

“It’s …” Lisanna rolls over, now staring at a dark corner. “I don’t know.”

And that seemed to give permission for Juvia to open Lisanna’s door and crack her head in. “Um,” Juvia bites her lower lip. “Gray-sama …”

At the mention of that name – of Juvia’s fiancé – Lisanna’s immediately sat up straight from her spawned position on her bed.

“Gray-sama wants to talk to you.” Juvia says, holding something close to her chest.

“Is he – Is he here?” In her apartment?

Lisanna swears all the colour on her face must have drained. Juvia would have pointed it out if not for the fact that she was sitting in the dark.

“No.” Juvia shakes her head, sending blue hair tumbling. “No, he said it would be risky and spark more drama.”

“Oh.”

“He wants to talk to you on the phone. He’s actually on hold now.” And with that, the something that was clutched close to Juvia’s chest turns out to be a phone.

“Oh, erm –”

But before Lisanna can even sputter out some excuse, Juvia takes quick steps towards her neighbour and trusts her phone into Lisanna’s face. Juvia’s mannerisms seem to say, _Take it. Take the call. Juvia won’t take ‘no’ for an answer._

“ _God_ , Juvia.” Lisanna breathes, exhaling a long sigh through her nose before taking the damn thing. "Uh, hi?" Lisanna says as she presses Juvia's phone against her ear. She feels awkward. _Super awkward._

"Lisanna ... Strauss?" Gray Fullbuster’s unmistakeable voice says, unsure and stressed.

"That's me." She says weakly, wanting to laugh the whole situation off.

"I'm sorry," Gray says to her, sincere. It's weird because she can't believe she's having such a heavy conversation with this famous dude who's supposed to be her new secret lover or whatever. This is the first conversation she’s ever had with him and it’s just … it’s just weird. "I'm sorry that I can't apologize to you in person."

"No, it's  ..." Lisanna chews on the inside of her cheek. It's not okay but it's not his fault either. Shit just happened. “This is –” Better? “– fine. Thank you. Thank you for being kind."

"Don't look at the Tweets." Gray speaks over the phone and Lisanna can hear the anger in his voice, not at her but the comments he's most likely read. "They're not pretty. I've read some of them and they're _disgusting_."

"How so?" Lisanna asks and immediately wants to slam those words back down her throat. She doesn't mean it, she doesn’t mean the question. She's sensitive, a beautiful crier, who wants a simple life where people recognize her acting skills. She's got nothing in her life worth up all this unnecessary "hype". Her life is ordinary beyond belief; she doesn’t even go out often. She’s basically a hermit. She just hangs out with her siblings and her neighbour and cooks meals at home.

She hears Gray swallow then sighs loudly. She could probably picture him pinching the bridge of his nose as the stress built up. 

"Slander, name calling, belittling, stupid rumours." He tells her, naming the Tweets he’s seen, then adds, "Death threats."

Fuck.

_Fuck._

"I hate them." Gray says. And Lisanna isn't sure if he's referring to the mean comments or the 'fans' or both. "You don't deserve all this shit. You've done nothing wrong."

And Lisanna feels like she wants to cry. But she doesn’t, instead, she just reaches out and hold kind Juvia’s pale hand for support.

"I hate how they’ve painted you as a demon for being passionate. I hate how they pretend like they're acting on my behalf like they know me. Jesus," Gray expresses and the sound of him rustling his hair can be heard through the other line. "They act like they _own_ me and can just hurt anyone they think is –” He laughs bitterly at this part. “– that they think is a liability but they're wrong. So **fucking** wrong."

“I’m sorry too.” Lisanna says now. It must be rough having all these expectations. After all, celebrities are _human_ too, they’re _people_ too. They have limits and feelings and _rights_.

“Anyway, I just wanted to say that. I just wanted to apologize.” Gray says. “I’m sorry for getting emotional and angry.”

“No, it’s okay.” Lisanna says and that sounded kind of wrong because no one should be angry. It’s just … “Thank you for apologizing. It means a lot to me.”

“No problem. Can you pass the phone back to Juvia?”

“Sure,” Lisanna licks her lips, noticing how dry it was. Damn, how long did she spend crying to the point of dehydration? “But um, can I just ask?”

“Yeah?” Gray says, sounding as tired as her. If not more.

“What are you going to do? What are _we_ going to do? Juvia … Juvia’s life … I don’t want –”

“I don’t know.” Gray admits. “I don’t know what we’re going to do. But I want to fix it. Trust me. I’ll think of something then I’ll … _we_ ’ll fix it, okay?”

“Okay.” Lisanna replies and passes Juvia her phone back.

‘You okay?’ Juvia mouths as she presses her phone to her ear to talk to her fiancé.

Lisanna only shrugs, she can’t really answer that.

“Okay, well, Juvia will leave now, give Lisanna-san some space to relax and think. Juvia left some dinner on Lisanna’s dining table, by the way.” Juvia says, landing a hand on Lisanna’s knotted shoulder. “Also, Erza-san is here so –”

 _Fuck_ , how many people are in her damn apartment?

“Erza?” Lisanna practically barks.

“Mirajane gave me her spare key.” Erza Scarlet, her manager, replies, now standing by Lisanna’s doorframe. The redhead doesn’t even look sheepish for just showing up.

“Erza, seriously – Please, I just – I just want to be alone.” Lisanna begs as Juvia quickly hurries out of the room, the blue haired woman knew she shouldn’t eavesdrop on the conversation.

Erza places her hands on her hips and blows her bangs away from her lovely face. “No, you need to settle this quickly. Social media waits for no one. You either clear things up in a short matter of days or let people speculate and spread rumours like wildfire.”

God damn it, Lisanna knew Erza was right but she can’t handle all this news now!

“But, I _can’t_ settle it! There’s _nothing_ to settle! It’s just one big misunderstanding! What am I supposed to say, ‘Haha, you idiots got the wrong girl. I’m not with Gray Fullbuster, my neighbour is. I’m just super boring’?! I can’t do that! I can’t do that to Juvia!” Lisanna throws her hands in the air and Erza turns on the lights just to tone down the snark. Lisanna groans at the sudden flash of light as she squints and blinks her blue eyes.

“You’re lucky you have two whole off days to avoid going to work. I can’t imagine the huge swarm of paparazzi at the studio.” Erza says and takes a seat besides Lisanna.

“I feel like anything but ‘lucky’.” Lisanna answers.

“I know.” Erza sigh, patting Lisanna’s knee. “But I’ve come up with some solutions to this whole mumbo jumbo.”

“You have?” Lisanna perks up.

"We have three options to clear this up. One,” She holds up her index finger. “Is for Gray to come cleanl exposing Juvia's private life which I don't think will be easy on her –”

“I just told you I can’t do that.”

“– I know.” Erza repeats, hushing Lisanna, then holds up another finger. “Two, we can ignore the rumours and let it blow over in a couple of months. Which is what most stars do but considering your current situation of landing a big role, that might have a long lasting impression.”

Lisanna swallows at this. It only takes one bad rumour to wreck it all.

“Or three, we create a bigger drama to eclipse whatever’s happened to you.”

Big blue eyes flutter at confusion at this. What drama could be bigger than news about everyone's favourite Kill-Fuck-Marry celebrity getting into a secret relationship?

“What?” Lisanna gaps. “Bigger drama? I don’t have to fight anyone do I?”

"Hmm. Not exactly, unless you count fighting for spotlight an actual ‘fight’.” Erza says then pauses for dramatic effect. “But it does involve a certain blonde sweetheart by the name of Lucy."

"Lucy?” Lisanna echoes then it clicks in her head. “As in Lucy Heartfilia? _It Girl_ Lucy Heartfilia?" Lisanna gaps, hands flying to her face. Oh God, is she gonna start beef with Lucy? She’ll die! Die, she says! She can’t compete with Lucy! Lucy’s fandom is HUGE!

"Yes, right on the nose. You know she's a bigger star than Gray.”

“Everyone knows she’s a bigger star than Gray!” Lisanna practically yells. “If I’m not fighting her, then am I starting beef with her?”

“No, no. I said her drama will eclipse you. You don’t have to get involved with her in any way. You can even pretend she doesn’t exist.” Erza says, waving her hand, and Lisanna found that impossible. Lucy Heartfilia is the current celebrity social media loves. She’s sweet and smart and a role model, and her manager happens to owe me a favour.”

“A favour?”

Erza bobs her head. “A favour.” Now there’s a smirk on the redhead’s face. “Rest assure, I’m not just going to pull anything out of my ass and send Lucy to her demise. No, Lucy’s and her manager has been wanting to share this piece of news to everyone for a while now, they just never had the perfect time to drop the ball. But now that one of Lucy’s co-workers has major drama happening, and Lucy just happens to be near the spotlight. I figured, it would be perfect.”

“She’s not pregnant? Is she?” Lisanna asks.

Erza’s eyebrows scrunch together. “God lord, no. Lisanna, please, be realistic.”

"So we’re not going to lie and say Gray's dating Lucy?"

"What? No. That’s fucked up. We don’t want to break Juvia’s heart even firther.” Erza says then waves the thought off. “No. We’re not doing any of that nonsense. But the main point is, I’m going to have a little chat with Lucy’s manager. I plan to have him or Lucy imply some things to the media … without being _too_ specific, of course. Then, _boom_ , the news will spread and everyone will eat it up."

“And what exactly is this piece of news?” Lisanna asks, now feeling hopeful in her chest. Well, if Lucy Heartfilia and her manager have been wanting to share this news consensually to everyone, then it’s safe to say it would be okay to tell everyone. Maybe it’d even be as big as _Beyoncé_ telling the world how _Jay-Z_ cheated on her in album, _Lemonade_.

“You’ll have to wait and see.” Erza says with a wink and once again patted Lisanna on the knee. “Now, ease up, will you? The news will drop itself on Monday.”

“Mon – That’s two days from now!”

“Exactly. And you’ll be working that day. So you better not slack off.” Erza says. “And don’t forget to eat your dinner. Best get to it before it gets cold.” And with that, Erza leaves Lisanna in her room alone with just herself and her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so grateful Panic! at the Disco dropped that album because I seriously didn’t know where I was heading with this story! I feel so blessed! Ahhh!
> 
> – 28 June 2018


End file.
